24 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-24 ; Comments *Peel reports on The Fall gig that he went to on Tuesday (21st April) in Norwich. Both him and his son William got to meet Mark E. Smith afterwards. *John talks about his selection of the film 'It's Trad, Dad!' for the Sound City event yesterday in Norwich. He describes the appearances of Alan Freeman in the film as one of its highpoints. *A listener writes believing he has solved John's quest for the Little Richard Cover Search, stating that it is the Vikings' 1964 version of 'Rip It Up' but JP denies this. *Another listener contacts John to tell him that his old prep school (Woodlands in Deganwy, north Wales) was demolished this week. *Peel reveals that PJ Harvey's first attempt at recording a debut session wasn't aired. "PJ wasn't terrifically happy with it, so she asked us not to broadcast that one so we didn't and (she) did a second one." *Last ten minutes of the show are missing from the available recording. Sessions *Luna. One and only session. Recorded 1st March 1992. No known commercial release. *Cranberries. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 16 February 1992, recorded 16 January 1992. Available on Everybody Else Is Doing It So Why Can’t We? (25th Anniversary Edition) (4xCD edition, 2018). Tracklisting *Dead Kennedys: California Uber Alles (7 inch) Alternative Tentacles *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: California Uber Alles (Various Artists CD –Virus 100) Alternative Tentacles *House Of Love: Feel (10 inch) Fontana : (JP: ‘And I hope you heard them House Of Love on Tuesday night on that concert on Mark Goodier’s programme from the Waterfront in Norwich, because they were exceptionally good I thought. I mean they only played a 30 minute set or so, but a lot harder than I thought they were gonna be; and just a real treat. As were Jacob's Mouse from Bury St Edmunds, and of course most particularly The Fall. And as regular listeners will know a couple of weeks ago I saw them in Cambridge. Not disappointed, how could you be disappointed with The Fall, but I mean you know they weren’t absolutely at their peak, but they certainly were on Tuesday night. What a great gig it was. And I got to exchange pleasantries with Mark E Smith afterwards at a kind of showbiz do. You know just a kind of expressions of mutual whatever on a staircase as I left, but nevertheless great stuff. And he shook our William's hand and our William was much touched by that and quite rightly so. This is Big Black.’) *Big Black: The Power Of Independent Trucking (LP – Songs About Fucking) Blast First *Luna: Crazy People (session) *Augustus Pablo: 555 Crown St. (7 inch) Rockers : (JP: ‘And these are the Cranberries and err sorry. I’ve left me glasses at home actually. Not that I need them to see. Bang Oh that’s me bumping into the microphone. The Cranberries and Want.’) *Cranberries: Want (session) *Metapsychosis: The Oracle (12 inch) 80 Aum Records : (JP: ‘After the news a voice that has gone unheard on these programmes for too long.’ : (11.30 news) *Morrissey: We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful (7 inch) HMV *Yardstick: Cleanse (LP – Self Relaxation For The Insane ) SMR Records *GTO: Elevation (Sonic Love Mix) (12 inch) React *Cherubs: Pink Party Dessert (7 inch) Trance Syndicate Records *Bally Sagoo: Gidhian Di Raniye (vocals by A.S. Kang and Miss Lee) (Various Artists LP – Bally Sagoo - Essential Ragga) Star Records *Luna: Slide (session) : (JP: That’s the second one at the wrong speed tonight. The only excuse I’ve got is that a light has burnt out. But that’s a bad workman blames his tools. Hummp! Right take it away – oh come on!’) *‘Th Faith Healers: Coffee Commercial Couples (Various Artists 10 inch – Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit (Wrong Speed Moment) *Larceny: Scream (12 inch) Sub Base *Ivor Cutler: Garden Path At Filcombe (CD – Jammy Smears) Virgin *Pavement: Perfume-V (LP - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat Records *Cranberries: Linger (session) *Nando Bomb: El Desorden (Disorder) (Various Artists - Dancehall Reggaespanol) Columbia *Gila Monster: Stickbastard (7 inch – Split With Pooh Sticks) Sympathy For The Record Industry Records : (‘JP: I’ve no idea what that means Desorden and I suppose I just have to hope that it’s not some kind of colloquial word for the front bottom.’) *Underground Resistance: Fury (12 inch) Underground Resistance *Tsunami: Answerman (7" - Geniuses Of Crack) Homestead HMS179-7 *Older Than Dirt: Retribution (4-Song Flexi) Not On Label *Jean Baron: Batchi (LP - Special Ambiance Tournez... Manege) Sacodis *Stereolab: Doubt (Various Artists 10 inch – Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Arthur Lee & Love: Twenty On My Way (LP – Arthur Lee And Love) New Rose Records *Luna: That’s What You Always Say (session) *Public Energy: Hemi Sync (12 inch) Stealth Records : (1:00 news) *Meathooks: Cerebral Demolition Units (LP – Cambodia Soul Music) Disastro-Mix *Messiah: Temple Of Dreams (12 inch) Kickin’ Records *Cranberries: I Will Always (session) *Diblo Dibala Presente Matchatcha: Laissez Passer (album – Laissez Passer) Afric Music *Surgery: Little Debbie (7 inch) Amphetamine Reptile Records *Sirius 23: Back To The Future (Part 1) (12 inch) President Bass Records *PJ Harvey: O My Lover (Various Artists 10 inch – Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Dennis Brown: True True True (7") Digital-B *Luna: I Can't Wait (session) *Bivouac: Fishes (12 inch – Abc) Elemental Records *Drunk Tank: Nap Time (LP – Drunk Tank) Radial Records *Loketo: Zenab (LP - Choc A Distance) Jimmy's Production *Cranberries: Waltzing Back (session) File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-04-24 (incomplete) ;Length *02:50:38 ;Other *First hour is rather muffled in quality, but this improves. Many thanks to the original taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment